


The Librarians: Carnival Shoot Out

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Librariansshipathon, Multi, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three younger Librarians find themselves at a carnival booth as they try to win a huge stuffed teddy bear for Cassandra. Jassekiel. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Carnival Shoot Out

**Carnival Shoot Out**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Ezekiel took a bite of his pizza as he watched in amusement at his fellow Librarians try and win a large teddy bear from the carnival booth. Stone was getting increasingly frustrated at the moving targets in front of him while Cassandra cheered him on loudly. Squeezing the trigger, Stone's gun released a shot, the pellet missing the target by half a foot.

"Your aim's completely off, cowboy," sniggered Ezekiel as he swallowed the rest of the slice in his hand.

Stone glared at him. "It ain't that easy, y'know."

"Sure it is." Ezekiel put up his hands, shaped like guns and pointed them at Stone playfully. Grinning, he closed one eye and cocked his head to the side. "Aim, and fire." He pulled his hand back, imitating the action of shooting a gun, and blew at the top of his index finger. "Easy."

Stone's eyebrows furrowed. "Fine," he growled, taking out money from his pocket and slamming it on the table. "You do it, then."

"Aw, come on boys! I don't really need that teddy bear anyway!" Cassandra said quickly, jumping in between them.

"It's alright, Cassie. I'm gonna teach Stone how to really shoot a gun," smirked Ezekiel.

The booth attendant loaded six bullets into the revolver and placed it in front of the younger man. "They're just pellets but it's still strong enough to hurt someone. Aim only at the targets, not your friend."

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow at the attendant, who simply shrugged. Picking up the gun, he opened his legs a little bit more and relaxed his shoulders. His left hand wrapped around his right as he extended his arms. Taking a breath, he aimed and released six shots in succession.

"Whoa," breathed both Stone and Cassandra as they looked at the six fallen targets on the conveyer belt.

"See? Easy!" Ezekiel grinned broadly as the attendant brought down one of the large teddy bears that was hung at the top of the booth. "Told you playing Time Crisis and House of the Dead would pay off one day."

Cassandra squealed when Ezekiel happily held it out to her. "Thank you!" she shrieked delightedly, giving him a quick kiss.

Stone shoved his hands into his jeans pocket and kicked at the floor, grumbling to himself. "I wanted to get her the teddy..."

Ezekiel dug into his pocket and exchanged some money with the attendant for a fully loaded gun. Quietly, he pointed out a different stuffed toy to the attendant, who simply nodded. "Aw, come on, cowboy. No need to get so depressed," he called out, twirling the gun in his hand.

Stone looked up and scowled at him. Ezekiel gave him a smile and shot at the targets again, each one going down forcefully. Stone's face flushed red when the attendant started taking down a large stuffed horse from the top. Laughing, Ezekiel handed it to him, giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"I got you one too."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: This originally started way angstier than it ended up being but I wanted to keep the fics light and happy so it sort of went into this direction. If anyone wants the angst version, do tell me! It has a little of Ezekiel and Eve too because these two are incredibly precious to me. It's week 3 of the librarians shippathon y'all! Jassekiel week! I'm so happy I finally wrote a fic on these three hehe. I've been putting it off for so long, whoops. 

Anyway! Hope you liked it! Do leave me a note and tell me what you think! Anything and everything is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
